videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Moto 4
Jet Moto 4 is a 2020 racing video game developed by Codemasters under the Evolution Studios name and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation video game console. It is the sequel to the 1999 game Jet Moto 3, and the first installment in the Jet Moto franchise in twenty one years. It was released in North America on March 17, 2020, and throughout the rest of the world on March 21, 2020. Jet Moto 4 is the first game in the series to be developed by Codemasters (as Evolution Studios). Gameplay As with previous Jet Moto installments, gameplay in Jet Moto 4 revolves around the use of hoverbikes to traverse a race course, similar to modern day motorcross, but with the added ability to traverse water. Jet Moto 4 added a new mechanic to the series in the form of rocket thrusters that could be activated midair to give their hoverbike an increase in velocity in the direction they faced for a brief moment. Stunt tracks, introduced in Jet Moto 3 by 989 Studios, were omitted from Jet Moto 4 as Evolution Studios wished to focus on making the core racing as exciting as possible. Jet Moto 4 also features an extensive career mode, with the player's custom male or female racer having to compete through a championship ladder to crown themselves and their team as Jet Moto champions. Race results in the career mode can lead to branching paths that feature different cutscenes and dialogue sequences with other racers. Players also acquire an in-game currency known as Coins via completing career races and finishing in the top three of arcade and online races. Coins can be used to purchase gallery items such artwork and individual soundtrack songs that can be assigned to play on specific menus or races. Cosmetic alterations to hoverbikes and racers can also be purchased which include changing bike shapes, secondary bike colours, racer helmets (alternate designs or disabling helmets for racers entirely), turbo engine sounds, and vapour trails. Finally, coins can be used to unlock several tracks for regular play outside of the game's career mode. A robust track editor is also included, allowing players to design a track up to 6 km in length. Players are able to choose from the Bayou, Beach, Canyon, Sahara, or Snow themes for their tracks. Two additional theme, Deep Sea and Stratosphere, can be purchased in the in-game shop after completing the career mode. Created tracks can be shared online, allowing track authors to receive a small sum of coins each time their tracks are downloaded by other users. Players can also host quick races online on their own tracks or any tracks that they have downloaded from other users. Online play, a first for the Jet Moto series, features quick race, ranked race, and Jet Moto Championship. In Jet Moto Championship, ten players must compete in a championship of four randomly selected races. The top three players in the standings receive a large sum of coins. Players can only take part in Jet Moto Championship once per day. Development The idea of Jet Moto 4 was initially pitched to Sony Computer Entertainment by Codemasters in 2018, as the Jet Moto license had become largely stagnant for a number of years. After listening to the initial pitch for Jet Moto 4, and with Codemasters citing that the series could be rejuvenated much like fellow former Singletrac IP Twisted Metal, Sony agreed to finance and distribute the game under the condition that Codemasters develop the entry under the Evolution Studios name, which had been defunct since 2016. This was largely in part to Sony feeling that games developed by Evolution Studios carried the same spirit of hard racing found in the original Jet Moto games and that buyers would be more receptive of the game if it was marketed under the Evolution Studios name and promoted as "a game from the developers of Motorstorm" rather than as a Codemasters project. Downloadable Content A downloadable "Retro Pack" was released on June 2, 2020 including racers and tracks from previous games. Included in the downloadable bundle are racers Captain Ballard, Gadget, Miko, Shannara who all race for the Butterfinger Triumph team. Three tracks are included in the bundle; Hammerhead from Jet Moto, Meltdown from Jet Moto 2, and Khumbu Ice Falls from Jet Moto 3. Characters Jet Moto 4 features the highest number of selectable racers in the series, with numerous characters from all three previous entries in the series returning. Jet Moto's selectable racer total is 24. Racers are divided into six teams which, as in past games, are named after both real world and fictional brand names. A series first, Jet Moto 4 features real world motorcycle manufacturers Ducati, Honda, Kawasaki, KTM, Suzuki and Yamaha as engine suppliers for the teams. Axiom Suzuki Doritos Kawasaki K2 Ducati Pacific Engineering Honda Osiris Yamaha Red Bull KTM Tracks Jet Moto 4 features 18 tracks rated by difficulty. Several tracks must be unlocked using the in-game coins currency in order to play them outside of career mode. Unlockable tracks only appear in the in-game shop once the player has received a gold medal on an event held on them by finishing in first place. Easy Tracks * Downtown Ruins * Barracuda Falls (unlockable for 1500 coins) * Joyride (Jet Moto remake) * Salar de Uyuni * Sunrise Gorge Intermediate Tracks * Glacial Rapids * Redwood Rampage (unlockable for 2000 coins) * Sahara Sea * Subterranean Sprawl * Sunken City (unlockable for 3500 coins) * The Cajun Loop (unlockable for 3000 coins) * Whiteout Pro Tracks * Amazon Jump * Bayou Trial * Bermuda Triangle (unlockable for 3500 coins) * Smoldering Ridge (unlockable for 2500 coins) Elite Tracks * God's Peak * Nightmare II (unlockable for 5000 coins) Music & Voice Cast Soundtrack Jet Moto 4 features soundtrack composed by Codemasters composers Ian Livingstone and Aaron Sapp. Several licensed tracks of modern rock songs that play during gameplay or menus. * Aaron Sapp - Afterburner * Aaron Sapp - Cajun Inspiration * Aaron Sapp - Heat Haze * Aaron Sapp - Go For Gold * Aaron Sapp - Insanity * Aaron Sapp - Steely Resolve * Aaron Sapp - Wipe Out! * Bring Me The Horizon - Medicine * Buckcherry - Bent * Greta Van Fleet - When the Curtain Falls * I Prevail - Hurricane * Ian Livingstone - Collision Course * Ian Livingstone - Fumes * Ian Livingstone - Joyride Redux * Ian Livingstone - Suicide Mission * Ian Livingstone - Victory Lap * Imagine Dragons - Natural * Pretty Vicious - These Four Walls * Reignwolf - Black and Red * Scott Stapp - Purpose for Pain * The Struts - Ashes (Part 2) * Volbeat - Leviathan Voice Cast Due to the cinematic structure of Jet Moto 4's career mode, this is the first game in the series to feature professional voice actors as the voices of the selectable racers. Voice cast for Jet Moto 4 is as follows: * Race Announcer - Josh Keller * Blackjack - Ike Amadi * Blade - Carolina Ravassa * Bomber - Laura Bailey * Bronx - Travis Willingham * Captain Ballard - David Rintoul * Chien - Sam Witwer * Convict - Fred Tatasciore * Dakota - Tara Strong * Darksider - Winston James Francis * Gadget - Brian T. Delaney * Honey Bee - Lucie Pohl * Inferno - Doug Cockle * Irons - Erica Lindbeck * Li'l Dave - Sam Riegel * Mandarin - Harry Hadden-Paton * Miko - Charlet Chung * Radar - Dee Bradley Baker * Raven - Crispin Freeman * Rhino - Troy Baker * Shannara - Eva La Dare * Sparrow - Stefanie Joosten * Steele - Amelia Tyler * Technician - Steve Blum * Tetsujin - Roger Craig Smith * The Max - Nolan North * Vampeera - Alix Wilton Regan * Wild Ride - Kate Higgins * Yellowjacket - Mela Lee Category:PS4 Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sequels Category:Sony Games Category:Evolution Studios Games Category:Games set in Future Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Codemasters Games